Positive Reinforcement
by Lokifan
Summary: Ron/Draco PWP: Draco refuses to have sex to a soundtrack of unicorns and candy-canes. Written for thedomboss' prompt 'jpop and buttplug' and the 'orgasm denial/ control' Kink Bingo sqaure. Warnings: D/s, orgasm control.


"You have fucking awful taste in music, you know."

"Oh really?" Ron's ears were reddening already. Draco belatedly realised that when your boyfriend eagerly told you about this new sort of music he'd discovered, you probably shouldn't tell him you thought it was fucking awful.

But he wasn't good at restraint, so he said, "it's disgustingly perky. It's like those revolting sugary sweets in music form: blank and brainless and one day going to lead to a brain tumour."

Ron's face was brick-red. "Right." He stormed to the Floo. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!"

Draco sniffed and picked up his Quidditch magazine.

* * *

Ron returned forty-five minutes later with a wicked grin and a scarlet buttplug.

Draco looked up from _Quidditch Monthly_ and gave his boyfriend and the plug a narrow-eyed look. "What is that?"

"It's a new toy," Ron said. He was smiling like he'd entirely forgotten his earlier annoyance. And then he leant down to give Draco a hello kiss and grope, and Draco raked his fingernails over Ron's scalp as they kissed and Ron squeezed his arse and by the end of it all Draco was sprawled naked on the sofa with an equally naked Ron kneeling between his legs.

"So once I put this in you, you won't take it out until I say you can?"

Draco tried giving Ron a look of narrow-eyed suspicion, but his eyes kept slipping shut: Ron was playing with his balls, which he knew quite well made Draco shiver and his thigh muscles clench. "Fine, yes!"

"You promise?"

"Weasley, you – " Draco went quiet with a pleased sigh as Ron slid the slicked plug inside him: gentle, mindful of his lack of preparation, but stretching him deliciously.

Ron pushed until the base hit Draco's arse, then sat back with a grin. "Let's get started."

He picked his wand up with his clean hand and waved it. Instantly perky Japanese pop floated through the air. Draco gave his boyfriend a murderous look. "I refuse to have orgasms to a soundtrack of unicorns!"

Ron grinned nastily. "You've got no choice." He waved the wand again, and golden thread shot out of it – to bind itself around the base of Draco's cock. He yelped, pawing at the thread. It had solidified, an unmoving constriction round his cock and balls. "What the hell, Weasley!"

"A magical cock ring. It'll only release you when I say the magic word."

Draco glared, but unfortunately he felt himself flush visibly at the thought of Ron controlling his orgasm – withholding it from him, then allowing him the ultimate pleasure with just a word. And Ron knew the signs of arousal in him, damn him.

Ron snickered. "We're going to try some positive reinforcement, Draco."

"I'm not a child!"

"No... more like a pet. Let's call it operant conditioning, then."

Draco crossed his arms irritably. Unfortunately the angry body-language wasn't very effective when his legs were still spread to reveal his cock ring and plug in Gryffindor colours.

Ron's eyes swept him appreciatively.

"When I do my last spell, the plug will vibrate to the music's beat."

"_What_?"

"You heard me." Ron looked to be enjoying himself hugely. "This fun, happy music is going to get you all worked up. I think it'll be fun to watch." He ran a lecherous glance over Draco. "And when you're ready to admit that it's actually good music, I'll release the ring and you can come."

"I will _kill you_, Weasley."

"Oh, I can't have that. _Manus incarcero_!"

Draco's arms were jerked behind his back, and thick ropes appeared around his wrists, binding his hands tightly.

Arousal hit Draco in a wave, but he wriggled furiously. He felt his cheeks warm in indignation and desire. "Let me go right now, you bloody peasant, or I'll – "

The music came on, and Draco stuttered. The plug was indeed vibrating to the beat, little whirring spasms starting and stopping again almost before he'd had time to feel it. Ron was still sitting on the coffee table. He was still smiling, but in his deep blue eyes amusement was being overtaken by an entirely different emotion.

Draco bit down hard on his lip. He wasn't going to respond.

Almost definitely.

He couldn't stop himself shifting. And every little movement shifted the plug inside him and made the ropes shift and rub against his wrists. He couldn't forget how he was tied and plugged for Ron's pleasure, and it made his cock ache inside its golden constriction.

Ron's eyes were hot on him, and Draco felt himself flush. The plug was whirring away inside him, constant and soft and working him up. He was ready to come already. He was sprawled, exposing everything for Ron's eyes despite his embarrassment. Ron could see every movement he made...

And fuck, Ron was wanking.

Draco drank in the sight: Ron's fat, slick cock hard in his hands, his taut thighs spread so Draco could see everything, his chest naked and muscled and so damn _lickable_. His pink nipples were puckered and Draco's mouth watered at the thought of biting them, or trailing his tongue down the freckles on Ron's neck...

"Fuck," Ron grunted, and the sound of his voice distorted with lust made Draco's cock jerk. "You've gotta stop looking at me like that, or I'm gonna come too soon – "

"Looking at you like you're good enough to eat?"

"Yeah, that'd be..."

"You are."

Ron grabbed his wand with one hand, waved it, and the song changed. This beat was stronger, half-thumping through the room. Draco groaned through his teeth, writhing. He was sweating, trying to ride the plug, because he was close and surely a little more stimulation –

Only it was all a fucking tease because he couldn't come unless Ron let him. Ron who was sitting facing him and wanking to his desperation.

Draco glared, but his voice broke as the plug vibrated inside him. "Ron, I need – "

"You know what to say if you want me to let you come."

Ron's voice was calm, and firm: just reminding him of the rules. Draco met those deep blue eyes and inhaled noisily, because Ron so casually and immovably dominant was enough to make his stomach twist.

Draco was breathing in tight little huffs and pulling unconsciously at his bonds. His cock was flushed and drooling pre-come against his stomach, and he couldn't stop moving in reaction to the vibration of the plug.

But –

"I won't."

Something shifted in Ron's eyes. He smiled and said, "then you'll take the consequences." The song changed again.

"Oh, _fuck_ – " Draco choked and his body convulsed.

Draco groaned, desperate and continuous, and Ron's moaning melded with his sounds. Ron was wanking harder now, his other hand stroking his own chest. Draco's throat dried out still further and he struggled against the ropes. This was torture, to be feeling this and seeing Ron touch himself and being able to do _nothing_.

"Come on, Draco – it's my decision, and you'll obey me if you want to come – "

Draco couldn't help moaning.

Their eyes met, devouring each other. In an instant Ron's body tautened and he came, groaning, into his own hand.

Draco broke instantly. "It's good music, amazing – "

Ron pressed his mouth to Draco's. Draco moaned in relief at the kiss. One large hand took soothing hold of Draco's cock, and Ron whispered a spell against Draco's lips.

The thread vanished from around Draco's cock, and one long slide of Ron's hand up his straining flesh was all it took. Draco came, his eyes shut and his mouth open and his body straining as he was finally, finally released.

When it was over Ron put an arm around him. They panted and kissed, and Draco said, "I'm going to convert you to Celestina Warbeck."

"Go ahead and try."


End file.
